Daddy
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Walker finds out he has a 6 year old daughter


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original people of Walker Texas Ranger. I do own Leanne Baxter/Walker and Wendy Baxter

Chapter 1

A young girl was left at the end of long drive way in the middle of nowhere. All the little girl was carrying was a small suite case and a teddy bear. As she turned around she could see her mum's car driving off quickly leaving her there.

Crying she did what she was told to do. Go and knock on the door of the house and ask for Cordell Walker and hand him the letter her mum gave her. So she did just that. As she was walking up the drive way she could see horses in the paddock running along the fence line and a cat running from the barn and at the side of the house stood a grey pick-up truck.

As she came up to the front steps of the house the front door open and she could hear someone calling "I'm off to CDs now Uncle Ray."

As she reached the bottom stair she heard the same person asked. "Can I help you?"

Shaking a bit she replied "Yes I'm looking for Cordell Walker."

"Well that my name young lady." answered Walker.

Rolling her eyes she asked him "Do you remember a Wendy Baxter? She was seeing you over 6 years ago."

"Yes I remember a Wendy Baxter we dated for about 11 months. Then she just disappeared one day." he replied.

"Well she is my mum and she just dropped me off at the bottom of your drive way. All she said was for me to give you this letter." As she handed over the letter and then she asked. "May I have a drink of water please?"

Walker said "Please come inside and I'll get you drink of water."

As she followed Walker in to the house she could see an older man sitting on the couch.

"Who do we have hear Washoe?"

"Well Uncle Ray this little girl clams to be Wendy Baxter daughter. Plus she would like a glass of water. Can you get her that drink while I read this letter she gave me?" Walker answered.

"Of course nephew." He held his hand out for her. "Come and I'll get you a drink. What is your name?"

Walker didn't hear the answer as he walked outside to read the letter she gave him he sat on the porch swing. Slowly he opens the folded up letter and he starts reading it.

"Walker 27th May

I am sorry that I walked out on you all those years ago. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and ran. That's was the hardest thing I ever done and a day didn't go by that I didn't regret what I did. If you remember I was sick for a few days and had gone to the doctors to find out what was wrong. Well the doctor found out that I was pregnant. I was scared.

As you also remember a couple of months before I disappeared I was kidnapped and I was raped by my ex-boyfriend, after you rescued me that night I had the best sex in my life.

After the ex was sent to prison, later that same week I found out I was pregnant I didn't know who the father was I was just scared. So I went back to the ranch and pack what I could and left you.

1 year ago I ran into my ex and ask him for a DNA test at which he agreed to. I found out he wasn't the father to my little girl. So it left only you.

I got in to some trouble a while ago with my boyfriend at the time with him dealing drugs out of my house. I couldn't take it any more so I packed up what I could and began to run again. But this time he found us in a Hotel room outside of Dallas. After I knock him out I was able to get away from him and hid. All through the 3rd night of hiding from him I made a plan and part of that plan was writing this letter to you.

Her name is Leanne and she turned 6 on 27 of April. Please look after her. I know you will look after our little girl. Sorry there is no way for you to contact me. Please try to explain to Leanne what I did and why. Please do not hate her for what I did.

Please give Leanne a hug and kiss for me.

Love Wendy"

As Walker finished reading the letter and whipped away a few tears Uncle Ray and Leanne walked out of the house to join him out on the porch.

"Washoe this young lady name is Leanne, she had a big glass of milk and a cookie as well." stated Uncle Ray.

"Well Leanne you will be staying with me and Uncle Ray for couple of days, if that's alright with you?" ask Walker. As Walker was saying this he handed Uncle Ray the letter Leanne gave him.

"Only if I can see your horses." said Leanne.

"Well I see what I can't do about it but first I have make a phone call. Then we can go over and meet the horses ok." Walker answered.

As Walker walked in to the house to call CDs he turned and looked at Leanne and Uncle Ray. He didn't need to worry about her for the time being any way. Walker continues in to the kitchen to use the phone so no one could over hear he's phone call.

"…..."

"Hay CD is Alex in yet?" ask Walker.

"…."

"Well when she does turn up can you get her to call me out at the Ranch or better yet for her to come out please." asked Walker.

"…."

"Sorry not at the moment but I'll talk to you later though." replied Walker.

As Walker returned to the porch he saw that Uncle Ray and Leanne were no longer out their waiting for him. With a sigh he walked down the steps and started to walk towards the barn where he could now see them by the railing patting his horse Amigo.

"This big boy is your dad's horse Amigo." Walker heard Uncle Ray saying. "Do you like horses Leanne?"

"Yes, but I've never been around them before." replied Leanne. "My favourite book and movie is Black Beauty."

"Well then we must start you riding old Blackie then if you would like?" stated Walker at the same time he startled both people with that statement.

"You scared us Washoe, sneaking up on us like that." commented Uncle Ray.

"Who is Blackie?" asked Leanne.

"Well Leanne he is the little black pony out in the paddock over there." answered Walker.

10 minutes after Walker called CD's Alex walked into the bar. "Hay CD have you seen Walker yet."

"No, he called about 10 minutes ago looking for you though. He didn't say what he wanted but left a message for you to either to call him or better yet to go out to the ranch that's all he said." answered CD.

"Ok I'll go to the ranch and find out what is wrong. Talk to you later." said Alex.

Chapter 2

5 minutes after Leanne had meet and was patting Blackie, Walker went into the barn to get a saddle and bridle for Leanne to use.

"Here we go Leanne if you hold onto Blackie's lead rope I'll saddle him up so you can have a quick ride around the yard before dinner." said Walker.

"Cool I love to have a quick ride, plus I'm hungry too as well." replied Leanne.

While Walker was saddling up Uncle Ray was in the house starting dinner of lamb chops and veggies enough for 4 people thinking that Alex would be staying for dinner as well. Know all he had to do was waiting for the chops to defrost in the microwave as he only pulled out enough for himself as Washoe was going out for dinner that night.

30 minutes later, Alex was talking to CD she turned into Walker's drive way. Alex could see Walker nearby leading a black pony with a little girl on top. As Alex came to a stop by Walker's truck, as she started to get out she heard Walker.

"Hay Alex thanks for coming out." at the same time he was pulling the pony to a stop and lifting the little girl off it.

"What's up Walker why did you want me to come out to the ranch I thought we were meeting up for dinner at CDs?" asked Alex.

"Well Alex I like you to meet Leanne. Her mum Wendy Baxter is calming I'm the dad. We dated over 6 years ago. One day she just packed up and disappeared, I hadn't heard from her until this afternoon when Leanne turned up on porch with a letter." explaining Walker while pulling out the letter from his pocket.

As Alex was reading the letter that Walker had given her, she was following them back to the barn so that Walker could put up Blackie away after Leanne's ride.

"Dinner ready Washoe." called Uncle Ray from the back door.

"Coming Uncle Ray." answered Walker. "Leanne, Alex may as well go in for dinner and afterwards we can have a little talk how does that sound."

"That's goods sounds like a good idea Cordell." answered Leanne. "Where can I wash my hands please?"

"Leanne around here people call me either Walker or Washoe. I'll take you to the bathroom where you can wash your hands." Walker said.

While Walker and Leanne were washing their hands Alex asks Uncle Ray. "Do you believe what this Wendy said in her letter Uncle Ray?"

"Well Alex I think that is one of the reasons you were asked here tonight. Because Washoe not quite sure what to do either. He loved Wendy and was devastated when she left without a word until know."

"Is everything set for dinner Uncle Ray?" asked Walker as he and Leanne walked into the dining room hearing the end of their talk.

"Yes Washoe all set, all you have to do is sit down. I hope you like lamb chops Leanne?"

"I love lamb chops, but not all veggies like spinach yack." answered Leanne.

"That is alright there is no spinach tonight, and I agree they are yack."

"Uncle Ray, Leanne should eat everything she is given including spinach." replied Walker with a laugh. "Well let's eat. Leanne do you know where your mum might have gone after she dropped you off?" asked Walker.

"No I don't know where mum went. Is she in trouble?" answered Leanne getting scared. She was starting to get upset. She was in a house with strangers and didn't know what to do.

Noticing that Leanne was getting upset Walker got up from he's chair he bent down to Leanne's height and answered. "Leanne no your mum isn't in trouble but I would like to find her. I have my own questions I would like to ask her. So please whip your tears and finish eating your dinner I think I can find some ice cream for you if you are a good girl."

"Sorry I don't know where my mum went. All she told me when she dropped me off was to walk to the front door of this house and ask for Cordell Walker. Then she drove off." sniffed Leanne. "I'm eaten all I could Walker."

"Leanne where is your dag? Yes that is enough you ate all your veggie at least." asked Walker

"I put the bag along with her teddy down in the lounge room Washoe." Uncle Ray said.

"Well my mum always said 'Leanne always eats your veggies first so that way you can always say you can't eat any more.' why do you need my bag?"

"Well I'm hoping that your mum might have left some sort of clue to where she might be going. Do you mind getting your bag for me please?" Walker asked.

"Yes. Do you want Teddy too?"

"No just your bag. But if you want your teddy you and bring him too?"

2 seconds later Leanne walked back into the dining room with her teddy bear and her bag. "Hear you go Walker."

"Thank you Leanne. What is your teddy's name?" asked Walker.

"I called him Teddy. I've had him for a very long time. Can I have some ice cream know please?" ask Leanne.

"Of course you may. Uncle Ray do you mind getting Leanne a bowl of ice cream please?"

"Of course Washoe I can do that." replied Uncle Ray as he was getting up from the dining table and walking into the kitchen. When done Uncle Ray handed the bowl over to Leanne and sat back down.

Half an hour later when they had all finished dinner and was still sitting at down at the dining table enjoying coffee and Leanne was sitting in the lounge room watching T.V.

Walker started to ask. "Well Alex what do you think we should do next?"

"I think what we need to do is to get a court order ordering a DNA test. That way we will know for sure that Leanne is your daughter or not? Then apply of full custody. But in the mean time I think it is best that she stayed here with you and Uncle Ray."

"Well Leanne is the one that has to agree to all of this, because it won't be easy for her, even with every one's help it will be hard and long road. Can I count on everyone help during this time?" asked Walker.

"Of course Washoe, I have been waiting a long time for a granddaughter, finally I have one I'm very happy about It." answered Uncle Ray.

"Of course Walker I'll help and so will CD once he is filled in on what's going on tomorrow and maybe Jimmy as well." replied Alex.

"Leanne can you come in here please?" called Walker.

As Leanne walked back into the dinning room at sat back down the table she asked "What's wrong I was enjoying my T.V show."

"Well Leanne we were talking about you as a matter of fact. Tonight you will sleep here and tomorrow we will go into town and see a judge and ask for a DNA test to be done. Because at the moment I'm not quite sure if I believe your mum and what she said in the letter you have me. If your mum truly loved me and knew me she wouldn't have left me. I would have raised you as my own regardless of who the father was." stated Walker.

"Ok, are you saying that you are my father?" ask Leanne.

"We won't know until DNA test come back. If it does come back that you are mine I will fight for full custody of you. If it comes back that you are not mine, you are welcome to stay with us until we find your mum. How does that sound to you?" ask Walker.

As Leanne shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, but I'll stay here you until then I suppose, I got nowhere else to. Where am I sleeping tonight?"

"I'll show you where you can go to sleep Leanne; it is right next door to me so if you need me all you have to do is call out OK?"

"OK. What do I call you?" asked Leanne

"Well you may always call me Uncle Ray. I'm your grandfather's brother." Uncle Ray said.

As Leanne went into her bed room to get change into her PJs. "Oh I forgot to say goodnight to everyone." So Leanne went back down stairs to find Walker and Alex sitting on the couch talking quietly and didn't notice Leanne entering. "I came down stairs to say good night Walker and Alex." Giving them both a kiss and a hug each.

"Good night Leanne, I hope you have a good sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Leanne, I'll see you when you come into my office tomorrow OK."

"OK."

Chapter 3

The next morning Leanne woke a bit scared as she was in a strange bed, as she sat up she started to remember where she was. She was in bed in her dad's house. As she got up and got dress there was a light knock on the door.

"Leanne its Walker are you up yet and do you need a hand?" Walker asked after opening up the door.

"Yes I'm up and no I need a hand at the moment."

"If you need a hand give a yell I'll be down in the kitchen starting on breakfast OK."

"I might need a hand with my hair and shoes but I'll bring that down stairs. May I have some scramble egg please?" asked Leanne

"I'll see what I can do about everything."

As Walker was walking away Leanne went through her bag looking for something nice to wear. All she could was found was a dress that was a size to big. Leanne didn't like wearing it as it was very ugly. But as she was going out today she had no choice on what she wore, it was that or my jeans she was wearing yesterday or one of the kiddies t-shirts that were in the bag. After Leanne got dress she went down stairs she came across Uncle Ray in the lounge room.

"Moring Uncle Ray."

"Morning Leanne did you sleep well."

"Yes I did thank you. I was scared at first when I woke up though. Then I remembered where I was."

"Breakfast is ready you 2." called Walker.

"Coming Washoe. Well Leanne we better get breakfast before Washoe eats it all." stated Uncle Ray as he graded Leanne hand and leads her into the dining room.

"Coffee Uncle Ray, glass of milk Leanne?" asked Walker.

"Yes please." came the answer.

"Well sit down and as asked by Leanne we are having scramble eggs. So let's eat up so we can go to town and see Alex." Walker was explaining as he passed out the coffee, milk and scramble eggs.

"Thank you, would you like me to come with you today Washoe?" asked Uncle Ray.

"No thank you Uncle Ray not this trip. But thank you for offering. Leanne where are your shoes and how would you like me to do your hair for you?" asked Walker.

"Whoops I left them in my room I'll get them right away."

"No you can finish your breakfast first. But please don't take all morning as we need to get to town." Walker commented.

30 minutes later Leanne was all dressed and ready to go. "I'll see you later Uncle Ray, I'll bring home some dinner tonight so don't worry about it OK."

"Have fun Washoe, Leanne be a good girl you will be seeing where your dad works in Dallas."

"Cool I will try to be a good girl." answered Leanne.

"OK Leanne let's get going."

As Walker and Leanne walked out to his truck Leanne could see Blackie near the fence. "Walker can I say goodbye to Blackie please."

"Sorry Leanne we are running late. Come on get into the back of the truck and put your seat belt on please." asked Walker.

"OK bye Blackie." Leanne yelled out. "Can you buckle me up please?" Leanne asked

"There you go." replied Walker. As Walker pulled out onto the road he turned on the radio to listen some country music.

"Yucky can we listen to something else?" asked Leanne

"No my car, my music, maybe when you are older and are driving you can play your music of choice until then it country music."

A little while later Walker pulled his truck up outside court house that also held his office. "Come on Leanne I need to sign into work first then we can go up and find Alex."

"What do you do?"

"Well I have a very important job, I'm a Texas Ranger and I work in this building too. So let's go the sooner we get started the sooner we can have some lunch." As Walker starting walking up the stairs to the front doors h heard his partner calling out.

"Hay Walker wait up."

"Hay Trivette what's up?"

"Nothing much, who's this little girl?" asked Trivette.

"My name is Leanne."

"I'll explain later. Come on Leanne." As Walker, Trivette and Leanne got out of the lift, they starting walking down the hall way to the Company B office. "Well Leanne this is where I work and my desk is just over their so why don't you sit down while I talk to my Captain?"

"Cool." As Leanne went over to Walkers desk and sat down she was looking around at stuff that sat on his desk. Leanne found a photo of him and Alex and a lot of paper work. After 2 minutes Leanne got up and starting to look on the wall behind the desk all she saw was a lot newspaper clipping of her Dad, Trivette, Alex and some guy. As she couldn't she didn't know what they said but they looked good.

"Come on Leanne we can go and fine Alex know." called Walker.

"Where does Alex work Walker?" Leanne asked.

"Well she works upstairs in the Assistant District Attorney. So come along I called her not long ago to see if she was in her office yet." answered Walker.

As Walker and Leanne walked back to the lift and pressed the button to go up, it opened to revile an older guy.

"Hi Cordell, where are you heading?"

"Hi CD, oh CD this Leanne, we are just popping up to see Alex. If you want you can come along or we can meet up for lunch when I'm done." Walker offered.

"I'll catch you later, I need to see Jimmy."

As Alex sat at her desk waiting for Walker and Leanne to turn up, when she the ranch last night she hit the law books to see what rights Walker had. All she could find is if the DNA came back that Leanne was her daughter he can file for full custody, if not if he decides that Leanne can stay until her mum turns up he can apply to become her legal guardian.

Alex could hear a soft knock at her office door. "Come in Walker." Alex called out.

"Morning Alex, have you found out anything that could help us?" asked Walker.

"Well what I found out is you do have rights as her father, you can apply to the courts for full custody on the grounds that Leanne was abandoned on your doorstep." as Alex continued Leanne sat down across from her, as Alex continued. "But if Wendy doesn't turn up again you can file for custody of Leanne still."

"So what is the first step we need to take?" Walker asked.

"I started on that as soon as I came in this morning, we have appointment with Judge Duffy at 11am. She is the best one for this case. As she manly looks after family and juveniles. So our paths haven't cross that often." Alex started to explain. "So Leanne when we go in the Judge will most likely will ask you some questions, the only I can think is do you agree to a DNA test, just answer what you can and just do your best, Walker and I will be there by your side so you don't have to scared."

"Why do we need to do another DNA test? I had done 1 last year." Leanne asked.

"Well in the letter your mum wrote me, the 1 you gave me yesterday stated, even she didn't know who the father was. I just want to make sure where you and I stand. I can't make you take 1, but I would like you to do it for me please." Walker was saying.

"OK will it be the same as last time?" Leanne asked.

"How did they do the DNA test last time?" Alex asked.

"A swab of my throat." Leanne answered.

"No not this time we will get a blood test done. Just to make sure." Alex told her.

So at 11am they were sitting outside the court room waiting for their name to be called. Leanne was starting to fidget in her seat.

"Sit still Leanne, we should be going in soon."

"But Walker I'm bored, can't I get up and walk around please." Leanne wined.

"No you can't get up, so just sit still." Walker replied.

Just Walker had finish the court room door opened and a Bailiff walked out calling "Walker party please come in."

As they got up to enter the court room Leanne grabbed Walkers hand and followed Alex into the room. When Leanne entered it looked very relaxed. The judge was sitting at a table that looked like Alex's and to the side was the Bailiff that called them out, and to the other side was someone with what looked like a Type writer (Stenographer).

"Please take a seat. Ranger Walker, Alex filled me in this morning when she came to see me, I can't force Leanne to take a DNA test without the mum's permission. But we don't need it if Leanne is willing take the test." Judge Duffy started. "So Leanne will you come up here I want to talk to you."

"It's alright Leanne I'm right here." Walker said.

Leanne nodded and approached the Judge. "I'll answer them if I can."

"Firstly can you tell me your full name?"

"Leanne Baxter, that's the name she has used for me."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 6 years old."

"Do you understand why we are here this morning?"

"Walker would like me to do DNA test to see if he is my father or not."

"Did you hear me say that without your mum's permission I can't order 1 unless you agree to it? So Leanne Baxter do you agree to do a DNA test today. Yes or No?" Judge Duffy asked.

Leanne nodded Yes.

"Sorry Leanne you have to say it out loud, you can't nod your head."

Sniffing with tears in her eyes. "Yes I will do another DNA test."

Handing over a tissue "OK as Leanne has agreed to do a DNA test I will make a ruling for 1 to be done at your earliest convenience. We will reconvene in 2 weeks, in that time hopefully the test will come back. Walker do you know what she might have meant by another DNA test?"

"Yes Leanne's mum said she had one done last year. At around the same time she found out she was pregnant with Leanne, 6 weeks earlier Wendy was kidnapped, Wendy didn't know who the father was at the time, it either me or her ex-boyfriend that kidnapped her." Walker replied.

"Ok let reconvene on 11th June 1996 at 11am. In the time beginning Leanne you can stay with Ranger Walker. Spend this time and start getting to know your father. Good luck you will need it." With that last remark and wink of the eye they were dismissed.

"Well that went better than expected." Walker commented. "Leanne let's go for lunch and afterwards we can go and see the doctor about arranging for the blood test to be done. How does that sound to you?"

"Good I'm hungry again. You coming Alex?" asked Leanne.

"Sorry no not today, I have to get back to work, I'll see you later. Walker call me when you get home after you get the blood test?" Alex asked.

Chapter 4

After leaving Alex outside her office Walker and Leanne walked back to his office to see if Trivette could join them for lunch or not. As they walked through the door Walker headed over to Trivette's desk. "Trivette want to come to lunch at CDs with Leanne and myself?" Walker asked.

"Can you give me 10 minutes; I just have to finish this stuff."

"Better yet Trivette I'll meet you over at CDs. I need to feed Leanne she has been good all morning. I'll wait to you turn up as I need to talk to you and CD, I don't want to explain it all again."

"Walker who is this CD?" Leanne asked.

"Well CD was my partner before he got injured, he sees himself as semiretired, you meet him briefly before we went and meet up with Alex. Well if you are hungry we better feed you."

As they walked towards Walkers truck Leanne was wondering what was going to happen to her. Her mum had just dumped her at Walkers drive way 1 day and next day she was going to court and getting another DNA test done. As Walker helped Leanne into the back seat and doing up her seat belt for her.

Little while later they pulled up outside CD Bar and Grill. "Come on Leanne here we are. Go inside and grab a table. No you cannot sit at the bar you are under age."

As they entered she heard "Hay Cordell, Leanne have you came in for lunch, Jimmy and Alex joining us as well?"

"Trivette is as soon as he finishes his paper work, but not Alex. I'll explain everything when Trivette gets here and not a minute later. Coffee and Leanne what would you like to drink?"

"Chocolate milk please."

"1 coffee, 1 chocolate milk coming right up. Here's your coffee Cordell and 1 big glass of chocolate milk for you Leanne. Leanne what would you like for lunch? Walker will just have usual lunch."

"What does Walker normally have for lunch?" Leanne asked.

"Well at this time of day a chilli ham and tomato sandwich. I can make you 1 without the chilli's if you like?" CD said.

"No thank you, can I have some hot chips with tomato sauce and chicken salt please." Leanne asked.

"1 hot chips with tomato sauce and chicken salt as you did ask so nicely. If you are a good girl afterwards I might be able to find a bowl of ice cream too how does that sound?"

"Yes please. But we are going to the doctors afterwards though."

"We will see regardless of if you are good or not." Walker answered. "Here's Trivette, why don't you let you get every one's lunch and then join me at the next table and I can fill you all in on what going on. Leanne you can stay at this table while I have a talk, you may have a look around after you eat your lunch but you can't leave the Bar or go out back."

"OK are talking about me again?" Leanne asked.

"Yes I am. They are my friends, I will need their help if I'm going to look after you, so be good, and maybe but a big maybe when we get home as long as it isn't to late you can have another ride on Blackie."

As Leanne was sitting down at the table next to them eating her lunch she hear Walker telling them what had happened yesterday and this morning. Walker even pulled out the letter and showed them it. Leanne was starting to wonder what was in that letter.

When all was done "Walker if you need any help just give me a yell, I'll try to help you where I can.".

"Same here Cordell. Just give me call if you need anything, you always had wondered why Wendy left you. Know all these years later her daughter turns up on your door step." CD said.

On the way home Walker pulled up to his Doctors surgery, as he pull Leanne out of the back seat and put her on the ground he grab her hand and stated for the door. As he walked up to the reception desk he asked. "Good after noon is there any chance of getting an appointment with Dr Jackson today please."

"I'll just check for you. Sorry I can fit you in tomorrow at 12pm. Name?" asked the receptionist.

"Cordell Walker and Leanne Baxter." answered Walker.

"OK we will see tomorrow at 12pm."

"OK thank you. Come on Leanne lets go home you look like you can go asleep. Why don't you try and have a nap on the way back to the ranch, if not I'll put you down for 1 when we get home ok. It's been a long day for everyone, including me."

Yawning Leanne nodded her head while Walker helped her into the car. Within seconds Walker looked into his rear view mirror and saw Leanne was already asleep. 'Didn't take her long' Walker thought.

30 minutes later as they pulled up to the Ranch, Walker turned off the car and started to get out when he suddenly heard Leanne screaming. "No don't hurt my mum, leave her alone." Turning slowly around Walker could see that Leanne was thrashing around inn her seat belt.

"Leanne honey wake up you were having a nightmare." as Walker started to gentle shake Leanne awake. "You are safe and sound." as Walker was undoing the seat belt.

Waking up suddenly Leanne jump right into Walker's arms crying. "No it was real, he hit my mum. I want my mummy." screamed Leanne.

"Their their Leanne it's alright, at the moment we don't know where your mum is. But when I was at the office I had her name put out on the wire so we can help her as soon as we can.

As they walked into the house Uncle Ray came out of the kitchen. "How did things go Washoe? What's wrong with Leanne?"

"As we pulled up she had a nightmare, as for what happened today I need some coffee and I'll tell you everything so far."

As Walker and Uncle Ray was sitting out on the porch watching Leanne patting Blackie, "Well uncle Ray that what's going on, tomorrow we go back and get the blood tests. I have been thinking and I've made up my mine. Leanne will be staying here regardless of what the outcome is."

"I'm here for you Washoe,"

"Thanks Uncle Ray, come on Leanne lets catch Blackie and we go for a ride small ride." called Walker.

"Yes, how do I catch Blackie?" Leanne asked.

"Well firstly we need a lead rope and a halter, and then we put the halter on and click the lead rope onto the halter. After that is done you can lead him to the gate. As always leave the gate the way you find it." Walker explained as they were taking Blackie over to the barn.

"Why do I have to leave the gate the way I found them?"

"Well it's because if there is other animals in the field they don't get out or other animals don't get in." Walker was explaining as he caught Amigo. "Know I'll also show you how to look after Blackie before your ride, when you are older you can do it all by yourself."

After a while when they had groomed and saddled the horses Walker had Blackie on a lead line next to him. "OK Leanne, this is what's going to happen, as we don't know where your mum is you will be staying here regardless of what the DNA test says. How does that sound?"

"I thought I was staying here?" Leanne asked.

"Well yes, that was on the ground that were my daughter, but know this is even if the test comes as back negative." Walker was explaining.

Chapter 5

The next day at 12 Walker and Leanne got out of the truck and walked into the doctor's surgery and walked up to the reception desk. After signing in they took a seat and waited for the Doctor Jackson to call them in.

"Ranger Walker and Miss Baxter." the Doctor called out.

"Here we go Leanne, afternoon Rayleigh."

"Hay Walker, how can I help you today? Who is this?" Rayleigh asked.

"Well we need a DNA test done please. This is Leanne, she might be my daughter. Leanne this Rayleigh Jackson I have known her very long time."

"Hello nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you Leanne. Ok let's take some blood from both of you and I'll send them off to the lab. Where would you like the results to be sent to when they come in?"

"Can you send them to Alex please, as she is acting as our lawyer?"

"No problems it should be in 5th June if not by the 7th."

"That's sound good we go back to court on 10th."

"If you need anything just asks and I'll help if I can? Well Leanne nice to meet you I can see you again, but next time on horseback."

"Thanks Rayleigh, if I need and help I'll call you, goodbye." As Walker and Leanne walked out of the surgery and got back into the car. "Well Leanne the next thing I need to do is to grab Alex and give her some money so you can go out and get some new clothes. I've notice you don't have much. While you 2 are doing that I can get some work done then meet you back at the ranch."

"OK. I did have a closet full but mum made me leave it all behind when we ran. Can I have a nice pink frilly dress please?" asked Leanne.

10 minutes later as they walked into the lift someone called "hold the lift please?" So Walker held the lift for a young lady.

"What floor?" Leanne asked.

"Oh….the same as you are. But thank you." the lady replied.

As Walker and Leanne got out of the lift they started to walk towards Alex's office. "Walker wait up." called Trivette.

"What up Trivette? I was going to talk to Alex then I was coming down to the office."

As Trivette looked at Leanne and then back at Walker. "OK I'll see you when you come down, I was just talking to Alex to 2 minutes ago."

As they walked into Alex office Alex looks up. "Afternoon Walker, afternoon Leanne. What has brought you 2 here this afternoon?"

"Well we had the blood test done today; Rayleigh said she'll send the result to you when they come through. Secondly I was wondering if you're not busy can you take Leanne shopping for some clothes and a pink frilly dress please?" asked Walker while taking a seat across from her.

"Well I'm always busy, but yes I can take Leanne shopping and why do I need to get her a pink frilly dress?" Alex asks.

"I like pink, and Walker said I could have 1." Leanne replied.

"If you talk to anyone like that again you won't be getting a pink dress, say sorry." Walker started angrily.

"Sorry Alex, sorry Walker for the way I talked. I use to have a pink frilly dress but had to leave it behind."

"You are welcome Leanne, next time just say that OK. What do you want me to get other than the dress, undies, PJs, tops and bottoms?" Alex asked.

"Yes shoes both for around the ranch and normal and same for clothes. If there's anything else you think of buy it please. Here is my ATM card and my pin is …. (Do you think I'll say it out loud.), Leanne I will see you back out at the ranch when you are all done, be good."

"I will Walker see you later." Leanne said as she got up and gave Walker a hug and kiss.

30 minutes later as Alex and Leanne walks into Target and grabbing a trolley, "Leanne where do you want to start first, undies, shoes and clothes?"

"Easy shoes and then clothes." Leanne answered.

"OK that sounds like a plan. We need to get sneakers, gumboots, slippers and some nice shoes."

"What are gumboots?" Leanne asked.

"Well they are rubber shoe that go up to your knees, they are water proof which means you can play outside and not get your feet wet."

"Can I use them to ride Blackie?"

"Yes you can use them to ride. You like Blackie do you?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"I gave Walker Blackie; I thought maybe he could use him even if it was to mow the lawn."

"Can I get these pink sandals please? These pink sneakers also? These pink slipper too?"

"I think you should get white sneakers that can be washed though, plus white sandals also because I'm not buying all pink things."

After they had chosen the shoes and even were able to pick up a pink pair of sneakers that were on sale. They headed over to the girls' clothing area. After picking out 5 tops, 5 jumpers, 5 pants and finally they came to the dresses.

"OK Leanne let's get you 2 dresses 1 pink and 1 white and another colour?"

"Yes that sounds good, but won't I need some shorts and skirts as we are coming in to summer soon?"

"How can I forget summer, let's return 3 jumpers and get 3 shorts and 2 skirts." Alex wondered out loud.

"What will Walker say to all of this?" Leanne asked looking a bit worried.

"It's alright Leanne; Walker won't mind otherwise he would have told me to buy only the basic for you. Let's go and get undies and socks and pay for everything. Afterwards how about we go and get some ice-cream?" Alex asked.

After they had gone and paid close to $150 for everything including the $2 sneakers, they headed out of Target and back into the car they went to find a Wendy's so they could get ice-cream (I don't about cost I just gest the price.).

1 hour later as Alex pulled up to the ranch she could see that Walker was back already. "Come on Leanne let's go and show Walker and Uncle Ray what we brought today."

"Yes I hope they like what we brought today?" Leanne asked.

"Well if they don't I'll tell them to take you shopping themselves next time." answered Alex. As they walked up the steps and in to the house calling out, "Walker we are back."

"Coming Alex I'll be down in a minute." called Walker.

While waiting for Walker to come down Leanne and Alex laid out all the purchases on to the couch, so that Walker could see what they had brought at the store.

"Well I see you 2 were busy at the store buying everything that 1 young lady might need including 2 sneakers, and 2 sandals, you were a good girl then Leanne?" Walker asked as he saw staring at what they had brought.

"Yes I was good; the pink sneakers were only $2, so Alex said I could get them as well. Thank you walker for spending all that money on me, and buying me some new dresses as well, thank you Alex for taking me shopping and then ice-cream afterward." Leanne was saying as she hugs and kisses them both.

"Leanne take your clothes around to the laundry room so we can wash all of your new clothes before you can wear them, when done take your shoes to your room, but your gumboots leave them by the back door OK." Walker explained. "As for you Alex come here so I can give you a kiss, and how about staying for dinner?"

"Both you and Leanne are welcome for today, I enjoyed it very much. Yes I might stay for dinner tonight." Alex replied.

Chapter 6

The court date came around before they knew it. In that time Walker got the know Leanne, when Walker wasn't at work he was getting to know what she liked and didn't like. A couple times he had to send Leanne to her room after she didn't her own way.

They still hadn't heard from Wendy in that time either and they were starting to get worried that no sign of her had been seen in that time. As time went by Walker thought on what Leanne had said but the boyfriend more the likely caught up to Wendy. He hadn't said any of this to Leanne and was careful not to mention it when she was around.

As they walked in to the building Leanne was wearing her pink dress, they had meet up to Alex outside the court room and was sitting down and waiting to be called in.

"Ranger Walker and Miss Baxter please come in." called the bailiff.

As they walked in Walker asked "Alex do you have the results with you?"

"Yes Walker they came in this morning, and I have them in my hand. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it. I have grown to love Leanne; I've beginning to see her as my daughter in the past week."

As they sat down Judge Duffy started. "Welcome Ranger Walker and Leanne, I see you brought some family and friends today for support? Have you been able to get the DNA test done yet?"

"Yes we were able to get the test done and the results came in the morning." Alex explained while handing over the envelope to the bailiff.

When the Judge was handed over the envelope, she opened and read the results had said. While this was going on Leanne sat next to Walker fidgeting in her seat.

"Leanne sit still." Walker stated in a whisper.

"Leanne can you come here please I would like to ask you some more question please?"

As Leanne got up and walked towards the judge, she nodded her head.

"Well Leanne how have you like staying with Ranger Walker out at the ranch?"

"I have enjoyed it very much; Walker even brought me this dress for me, along with some new clothes as well. I have a horse called Blackie that I ride almost every day."

"Do you love living with Walker?"

"Yes I do love living with Walker and Uncle Ray, I hope that he is my dad? I even pray at night for it." Leanne replied.

"You can sit down again Leanne. Ranger Walker, you will be happy to find out that the results come back that you are the father of 1 Leanne Baxter. I did some homework and I have found Leanne's birth certificate and her full name is Leanne Walker. So that means Leanne, Ranger Walker is your dad. As for your custody I will put you in temporary custody with Ranger Walker's care until we find your mum? In the meantime I'll a sign a case worker to work with you and your family." Judge Duffy was explaining. "We will reconvene again in 6 weeks' time, hopefully your mum has been found in that time."

After they had left the court room and walking towards Alex's office Leanne asked "Does that mean I can start calling you dad Walker?"

"Yes Leanne you can start calling me dad. I'm happy to hear you say those words to." Walker replied giving her a hug and kiss.

"I'm even happier to have a granddaughter as good as you."

"Thank you Uncle Ray." giving Uncle Ray a hug and kiss too.


End file.
